


French Kissed

by MarvelousGinger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, French Draco Malfoy, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelousGinger/pseuds/MarvelousGinger
Summary: Draco was raised to speak French as his first language. After being made fun of for years because of it, he finds someone who seems to actually like it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (past)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 213





	French Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to A and M to have beta-ed this fic <3
> 
> I do not own any of the characters mentioned, they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**_French Kissed_ ** **, a Drarry story**

Childhood at Malfoy Manor had been somewhat peculiar. Not in the sense that Draco’s parents had a weird way of raising him, but they had a precise idea of how a pureblood like a Malfoy had to speak. That meant that during the first eleven years of his life, Lucius and Narcissa had made a point of having Draco speaking French. Of course, they still taught him English for him to go to Hogwarts, but his first language had always been French. This fact had never bothered him for, as a child, he did not really have any friends. But once he arrived at Hogwarts, he quickly noticed that nobody else spoke the way he did. It was okay at first, he tried to lessen his accent and barely spoke. As it turned out, it was not enough. When it was not the teachers correcting his spells’ pronunciation, it was the rest of the students making fun of his accent. The absolute _worst_ was when, in the middle of a conversation, his mind blanked, unable to find the words he needed, or, at least, not in English. This fact quickly earned him the reputation of not being able to talk.

After only a month of struggle, Draco vowed to himself that he would do anything in his power to get rid of that stupid accent, no matter what his parents would say. Little by little, it improved. He still got some words wrong, or his accent coming stronger at times, but fortunately the blanks were getting less frequent and people stopped making fun of him. Each year was better than the previous with only one exception. His fourth year. The mere presence of Beauxbatons’ students around him made it infinitely harder. He had to switch from English to French constantly, and even when he did not, hearing people speak with a French accent unconsciously drove his out again. So, as it was to be expected, once the guests left, the mocking started once again. After that “incident” he never had a slip-up ever again, and, after the war, Draco Malfoy left England without a hint of a French accent.

**

Barely 18 when he left after the trials, he decided to go on a journey of self-discovery, far from his friends and family. That is how he chose to spend the following 6 years in France. He mostly stayed in Paris but visited Marseille, Lille and Rennes. He especially loved Brittany for it reminded him of his home country and of Wiltshire. Even after years of avoiding the language, he quickly found that he had barely forgotten how to speak French and, for this exact reason, had no problem mixing with the _Moldus_. Draco appreciated French food. He always had, but life in general was nothing as he remembered it being from the few holidays, he spent there as a child.

During this whole 6-year-journey, the Malfoy heir discovered several things about himself. First of all, his ability to cook, rather well at that. Who would have known that a wizard who had always been surrounded and served by house elves would be able to prepare as much as a sandwich? Draco prided himself in his ability to make various typical French meals, from the questionable snails to the tastiest blanquette. He had also found out what he wanted to do more than anything, he wanted to teach. That is why when he learnt Slughorn would be retiring in a few years and was seeking for an apprentice to pass on all of his knowledge, he immediately sent an owl to Headmistress McGonagall with his application. She answered quickly, accepting to see him for an interview. The only thing is that it meant Draco had to go back to England, leaving his French life behind. After putting some thought into it, he decided it was more than worth it. And, in the eventuality he did not get the job at Hogwarts, he could still work as a bartender in some muggle or magical gay bar while he looked for a steadier job in London. It would be good to be back and, even if he had none of the Malfoy fortune left, his savings could still allow him to rent a bedroom or a small flat for some time.

So, that is how, at now 24 years old, French Draco Malfoy decided to move back to England, 6 years after the end of the war.

**

One could only assume that when you are the Saviour of the Wizarding World before being 18, life is only made of happy events, one after the other and that you get to do whatever you want. Well, Harry Potter naively thought so. It was only after the battle of Hogwarts that he quickly realised how wrong he had been. The Death Eaters’ trials and more specifically the Malfoys’ trial had taken all summer for the very simple reason that there were way too many witnesses and proofs to go through. Harry had been obliged to attend every single one of them and turned out to be the most important witness for the Malfoys’ case. Thanks to him, Draco and his mother were free, being a minor and having never taken the dark mark respectively. As for Lucius, he had been condemned to a life-sentence in Azkaban. Barely a week later, Lucius had forced the Dementors to perform the Kiss on him. The next morning the paper’s headline announced that his death had pushed Narcissa Malfoy to take her own life and Draco to flee to France, never to be seen again – or everybody thought so. But that was not all. Harry was also forced to be present to a large number of funerals. Lupin, Tonks and Fred’s had been the hardest ones for he really knew them, they were his family and he could not bear having the whole Weasley family weeping around him or his godson, Teddy, in his arms, crying the death of the parents he would never get to know. The last funeral he had to go to was in March 1999, nearly a year after the final battle.

Deciding that he needed to take care of Teddy, Harry did not go back to Hogwarts for his N.E.W.T.S. the following year and refused Kingsley’s offer on joining the Aurors. He had Grimmauld Place and enough money to support the baby and himself while Ginny finished her seventh year. Because it had been the deal, they would get back together after she had finished school if they still loved each other. And they did. At least for the next three years. Then, they got married and soon got James Sirius. Things had been tense before the baby’s birth but were even worse after. Jamie was 9 months old when Ginny came home after practice one night and dropped the divorce papers in front of Harry. The boys had been in bed so none of them saw him cry but not trying to convince Ginny to stay. Due to Ginny’s practices and busy Quidditch schedule, they easily agreed that they would share custody of James, but she would have him only one weekend per month. Since she had never officially adopted Teddy, the toddler fell in sole custody of his godfather.

That is how, nearly 6 years after the end of the war, the boy-who-lived ended up being divorced, raising a toddler and an infant in a house way too big for the three of them.

**

As expected, Draco did not land the job as apprentice Potions Master. According to the Headmistress, 6 years without doing anything related to potions was too much despite the Outstanding he had gotten in the subject when doing his N.E.W.T.S. from abroad. More like they did not want an ex-Death Eater teaching young kids. Mildly annoyed because he had not thought Minerva McGonagall could be so prejudiced, Draco went back to London where he rented a room and set on looking for a job. That turned out to be harder than expected. No bar in Wizarding London was willing to even give him an interview for obvious reasons and the muggles had a problem with his accent being too strong for their taste. What did they imagine when he had said he came from a French family and just came back from 6 years in Paris? It was only after some struggle that he found a small muggle bakery which was in dire need of new staff. They hired him right away saying that it did not matter if he had no qualifications for the job, that he would learn as he worked. He was to start the following Monday.

As it turned out, it was not as much of a bakery but more like a coffee shop with a library-ish kind of vibe. Draco absolutely loved it. Even if he had never done this kind of job before, he had learnt to adapt and caught on quite easily. It was a good job, wages were high enough that he would be able to move out of the small room at some point, customers were mostly nice, and he got along with his co-workers pretty well. The shop, despite being near the Leaky Cauldron, hence, Wizarding London, rarely saw any magical folk coming by. That explained Draco’s surprise when a familiar face entered the shop. It was a well-known raven-haired and bespectacled wizard. His brown skin contrasting with his scar and his eyes were as green has Draco remembered. He walked in with a baby in his arms and with a blue-haired toddler clutching his hand standing by his side. As soon as their eyes met, both men froze completely. Harry bloody Potter was here, as good-looking as ever.

**

Harry had to run errands in Diagon Alley that morning. If he were alone, he would have just grabbed a drink and a sandwich at the Leaky but since neither Andy nor the Weasleys could take care of James and Teddy, he decided that after everything was done, they would get a quick lunch in a nearby muggle shop. At least there, nobody would bother him or the boys and there would not be any journalist ready to take photos of them. That was the main problem with having killed a dark wizard before finishing your schooling, the press tends to like you. A lot. And, if it were only for him, he would not have cared, but he did not want any picture of James and Teddy in the newspaper.

He had noticed a small muggle shop near the Leaky Cauldron, but he had never dared going in, so he figured it would be a good time to try it. With James securely tucked against his chest and Teddy holding his hand, he walked in. The first thing that struck him was the warmth and cosiness of the place as well as the delicious smell and cute decorations. If the food was half good as it smelled, Harry would definitely be coming back quite often. The second thing that struck him came into his vision as he approached the counter. Still looking around him, he was greeted by a waiter with a strong and unapologetic French accent. When Harry turned his head in order to greet the man, they locked eyes. He immediately recognised him. Blond hair longer than he had ever seen it, grey eyes, pointy features, fair skin and a rather feminine build. Draco Malfoy was back in London.

“Hello, Malfoy.”

“We are not kidz anymore. I sink you can call me Draco, Potter.”

“Only if you call me Harry, Draco.”

“So, what do you want, ‘Arry?” He was used to Fleur mispronouncing his name but coming from Draco was a whole other thing. Harry decided he actually liked it.

“You know what? I’m trusting you to prepare the three of us the best you’ve got. And, if you have a break, you’re even welcome to join us.”

“Why? Why would you treust me?”

“Because as you said so yourself, we’re not kids anymore. That is why I would very much like to use this opportunity to start over, if that’s okay with you?”

“I would very much like it too ‘Arry. Go sit, I will bring you and your boyz lunch.”

Harry did as told and went to sit down with the kids. After ten minutes Draco came back with a tray full of food. He had taken off his apron and, as soon as he sat down across from Harry, let his hair down, his blond locks falling down his back like a golden waterfall. How come he had never noticed how good looking the former Slytherin was?

They ate and talked for about an hour before Draco had to go back to work with the promise that, the same night, he would come by Grimmauld Place for dinner. Harry was really looking forward to knowing more about this new Draco Malfoy.

**

If Draco had any doubt left about his sexuality, his lunch with Harry Potter quickly shut them down. Not only was the man as gorgeous as ever, if not more, but he had also been charming in every way possible. They had talked about everything, even the war – though they did not insist on it. Draco had explained to Harry how life in France was and excused himself for his accent. Potter’s answer had been more than unexpected.

“Don’t apologize Draco. It suits you. I was kinda sorry you lost it while we were at Hogwarts.” Draco blushed and could have sworn Harry was a little flushed as well.

He had also learnt that Teddy was the former Gryffindor’s godson – Lupin’s son and was related to him through the Blacks – and that James was his son. This had shocked Draco who asked about the mother. His bet was on the Weaslette.

“Ginny. But we’re not together anymore.” Draco looked surprised. “You read the Prophet while in France?” The blond shook his head. “Well, we got back together after Ginny finished Hogwarts and eventually, we got married. Things were strained between us before she got pregnant, but it got even worse after Jamie’s birth. He was about 9 months old when she came home with the divorce papers. Now, I have full custody of Teddy and she gets James once a month like she asked.”

“Only once?”

“Yes. She’s too busy with Quidditch.” Draco did not push, but it was clear that Harry clearly disagreed with his ex-wife on that particular subject.

So, while Draco had run away and done basically nothing, at 24 years old Harry Potter had gotten married and divorced, he had had a child and had cared for his godson since he was 18. He had a feeling that the Saviour’s life had not exactly turned out as he had planned or expected it to be. Just like his.

“And, how is the Auror Department?” One day Draco would really stop giving in to his curiosity.

“Um… I don’t really know.”

“What do you mean?”

“I refused Kingsley’s offer. I did not go back to Hogwarts. So, I basically don’t have qualifications and refused the only job offered to me. Instead, I moved into Sirius’ old home with Teddy because I needed time to myself and to take care of the little one.”

“Am not little Da…Hawwy!” Cut Teddy, making both men laugh. Draco wondered if Teddy sometimes called Harry ‘dad’.

“No, you’re not. Sorry mate.” He turned back to Draco. “And every now and then I still get an owl from the DMLE. But I don’t fancy being seen or the kids making the front page. My divorce was enough. Plus, I don’t really want to fight anymore.”

“I totally get it.”

That is when Draco understood that Harry’s life was not much more enviable than his. For fairly different reasons though.

**

For a moment Harry thought Draco might not come. That maybe the blond had not enjoyed their lunch as much as he did and did not want to repeat the experience. But Harry found out soon enough that he had been wrong. The fireplace roared and the living room was suddenly lit by green flames.

“Evening, ‘Arry! I’m sorry to be so late. I was held up at wo…” He was unable to finish his sentence for Harry came into the room and launched himself into his arms, greeting the blond with a hug. It was after only a second that he realised what he had done and stepped back.

“Hi, Draco. I… am sorry about that… Welcome to my place. Here, I’ll show you around.”

Doing just as he said, Harry played the good host and showed Draco to the main rooms of the house. Once they came back to the kitchen, the eldest seemed to be wanting to say something but did not dare.

“So, what do you think?” Harry prompted.

“Well, what you did with this old house is truly amazing.”

“But?”

“But… Don’t you ever find it too… too big for just you and the boyz?”

“I…” Harry had been surprised by the question. “I guess you’re right. Ginny didn’t want to stay here because she found it too creepy and dark. And, well, she’s not wrong and neither are you. It’s dark and creepy and too big, but… I can’t get myself to get rid of it or even move out. Even if he did hate the place, it was Sirius’ and… well, it’s all I got left of him.”

‘It wasn’t a critique, ‘Arry. I was just wondering why you lived here.” Draco said in a calm and soothing voice.

“Oh… right, sorry. I didn’t take it as such. I just thought I’d tell you why I’m keeping it. I wasn’t implying that your remark hurt me or anything. I guess I tend to get a bit defensive when it comes to Sirius.”

“I guess, it’s perfectly understandable you know?” Draco said, looking a bit flustered as he brought his hand to the nape of his neck in a sign of clear discomfort. Harry nodded slightly.

“Right… um… Do you fancy a drink? Dinner should soon be ready, I asked Kreacher so we could eat by 8.30pm because then the boys have to go to bed. Usually their bedtime is earlier, but I thought we’d make an exception tonight.” Draco beamed at him.

“I would very much like a drink, please. And, don’t worry, I understand for the boyz and I don’t mind one bit.”

As they ate and drank, the evening passed at a pleasant pace and soon, James and Teddy were fast asleep. Harry decided that him and Draco should now move towards the sofa, a glass of wine in hand.

“Thank you, ‘Arry.”

“You’re welcome, Draco. It’s nothing, you know. Kreacher did all of the work.”

“I… I don’t only mean for dinner. I mean thank you for everything. For dinner and hospitality, of course. But most of all, thank you for the trials and the life you allowed me to have. I never had the chance to tell you how grateful I was. And also, thank you for not going away as soon as you saw me today. Thank you for this second chance you gave me, all prejudices left aside.” Harry noticed that, as Draco said this, he was on the verge of tears. In a reassuring gesture, he moved his hand and squeezed the blond man’s knee.

“You don’t have to thank me, Draco. You deserved justice and a fair trial, that is the only thing I gave you. You deserved to be pardoned. And, believe it or not, I am glad I gave you this second chance.”

The remaining of the night passed slowly and in a comfortable atmosphere. When Draco left it was nearly 1 in the morning. They had both sworn that they would do this again soon.

**

Time went by and they kept seeing each other fairly regularly. Mostly at Draco’s workplace or Harry’s home. They did go to Draco’s, but the man felt bad because of the size of the place. It was one of these nights, they were sitting in Draco’s small room, eating while the boys were watching Muggle TV. Harry chose this moment to ask the question that had been on his mind for quite some time now that they had become friends.

“Dray? Can I ask you a question?”

“Of course, ‘Arry. What is it?”

“You know how this place is a bit small and you said Grimmauld Place was too big for just me and the boys?”

“Yes, I do know that. Where are you going with that?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d like to move in with us? You don’t have to! But it’s not far from your work and it’ll be better for you and we basically already spend our time together, so I just thought… I have so many spare rooms and I’d rather share the place with a friend…”

“I mean… I wouldn’t be opposed to it. It is true that we are always together anyway. And it’s also true that it’d be nice to have another adult, a friend, around. Plus, your kids are the cutest, so really, I think it’d be a great idea.”

“Awesome! Do you work this weekend? I could help you move! And then…” Draco laughed at Harry acting like an overexcited puppy.

“’Az, calm down.” Harry stopped and stared at the blond man.

“You… you called me Haz?”

“I… did it bother you? I won’t do it again if it does.”

“No! No. It just surprised me, but I kinda like it actually.”

“Oh! Good.”

After that they talked about the moving and the financial points like paying rent and everything. It took about an hour before they reached an agreement and found a time to move everything from Draco’s place. He was to move with Harry, James and Teddy by the end of the week.

**

Settling into Grimmauld Place had been easy. Falling in the Potters’ – and Lupin’s – routine had been even easier. What had been a little harder was to convince the Weasleys that this was a good idea. Of course, they had something to say, they were Harry’s family. It was only normal that, with their past, they would be worried. But Draco thought that they should give Harry a little more credit and trust when it came to his life choices. In the end, it was his cooking that had gotten Molly – hence the whole family – to accept him as the new man he was. The only one who still had doubts was Ron, but Draco would not have expected anything else from him. “He’ll come ‘round” said Harry, “and if not, Hermione will change his mind”. That is when the blond realised it must be truly terrifying to be married to Hermione bloody Granger – she had punched him so hard in third year that he still remembered it – and felt a pang of sympathy for the Weasel.

Living with Harry had obviously allowed the two men to grow closer. They now considered each other really good friends and the kids really loved the blond. Often, Draco would help Harry put the boys to bed. He was glad to see them grow, baby James started talking and calling his dad all day long. Funnily enough, Teddy had now taken to always calling Harry ‘dad’. Draco loved seeing how the younger man still visibly melted every time. They had also started calling Draco, ‘uncle Dray’ in some sort of common agreement. It did not bother the blond at all, if anything he found it endearing, seeing how easily the young ones had taken him as part of their perfect little family. Still, Draco had never expected anything close to what happened that night.

James and Teddy had wanted to sleep in the same room and Harry – being the softy he was – had agreed. So, him and Draco were in Teddy’s room, kissing the boys goodnight.

“Goodnight, Dad. Goodnight, Papa.” Teddy said in a sleepy voice and was soon imitated by James.

“’Night, Da’. ‘Night, Papa.” This made the Malfoy heir panic.

“Goodnight, boys, but you know I’m not your Papa, I’m your uncle Draco.” Teddy frowned at this.

“You are just like a Papa! You are always with Dad, you take care of us and kiss us goodnight, just like Ginny did. So, you are our Papa.” The tone the nearly-seven years old used made it clear that he could not discuss this argument.

Draco did not say anything else, kissed the boys on the forehead and left the room before anyone could see him crying. He had barely made it to the living room sofa when he broke down in tears. He did not even hear Harry coming and joining him on the sofa next to him, his hand brushing across his back in a soothing gesture.

“What is it, Dray?” He said in a low and calm voice. “Does it bother you, them calling you this way? If it does, I can tell Teddy, he’s a smart boy, he’ll understand. And James does whatever Teddy does.”

“No… it’z not zat…” When crying, Draco’s accent came out even stronger than usual and Harry – who was so used to it by now that he usually barely noticed it – could not help finding it cute and a bit hot if he was honest. “It’z zat… I didn’t no zat zey sot of me az a fazer figure.”

“Oh, Dray…” Harry properly hugged him now. “Of course, they do. You have been just like a father for them since moving here and even before. It is only normal that you have that place in their life.”

“But… you don’t mind?” Draco was looking at Harry with enormous and shiny eyes, the Saviour had to hold a sudden urge to kiss the blond.

“I don’t mind one bit. I promise! They couldn’t have a better second paternal figure than you, Dray. You are awesome with them.”

“Thank you, ‘Az.”

They spent the night talking, until Draco fell asleep, his head in Harry’s lap.

**

As time went by, Draco, Harry, James and Teddy grew to be a really close family. The boys kept calling Draco ‘Papa’, and, at first, people around them found it a bit weird, even their friends. But they said nothing. People who did not actually know them were the ones talking the most about something they know nothing about. This concerned especially the _Daily Prophet_.

_“Saviour of the Wizarding World dating a Death Eater? The amazing love story of Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy and their children. An exclusive article by Rita Skeeter.”_

When they read the article, Harry and Draco had called Skeeter every name under the sun and had to be calmed and scolded by a very angry-looking Molly Weasley.

“I thought that you boys were better than that! Insulting that beetle is one thing! Saying such words in front of your kids is another!” If Draco and Harry had noticed the use of the possessive, they were too scared to say anything about it. “Do make sure I won’t ever hear any of those words come out of your mouth ever again or I’m not sure you’ll like the consequences!”

Being used to Narcissa Malfoy never raising her voice, Draco did not know what it felt like to be scolded by a mother-figure. Needless to say, now that he did, he vowed to never anger Molly Weasley ever again.

What nobody knew yet was that this article pissed off Draco not because it was the biggest lie the bitch ever wrote, but because, as far as the blond was concerned, it was too close to what he wished was the truth. During the last months, Draco had grown fond of the young man and his adorable habits to the point where he had developed feelings one should not have towards a friend and even less a housemate. But, unfortunately, he had and now he did not know what to do about it. Of course, he had wondered if his feelings were in any way returned, but all he had managed to get were bloody mixed signals. It didn’t help that Harry was the most oblivious man to have ever walked the earth.

A typical example was when he talked, Harry often called him “mate” and had several times made a point of saying he did not want to enter a relationship any time soon, serious or not. He said he wanted to wait until James went to Hogwarts. But, at the same time, when Draco made it pretty clear he was gay, Harry had just come out as bi and asked him if he had ever dated any boy. Or, whenever they were on the sofa, he would sit closer to the blond than it was necessary and get him to rest his head either on his shoulder or even in his lap while they talked. On top of that, when it happened, he would spend the whole evening playing with Draco’s long blond locks, braiding them or massaging his scalp as if it were the most normal and friendly thing to do with your friend. But after a few months, the raven-haired still had to make a real move on Draco, which the latter took as a sign that his crush was unrequited.

**

Harry wanted to kiss and hug Draco whenever he saw him. The only thing was that he had no idea how the blond might react if he tried to act on his feelings. So, Harry elaborated a plan. The next weekend they would be alone at home. Ginny would have James and Teddy would be at Andromeda’s. This was the perfect moment to talk to Draco about how he felt.

He spent the whole week planning so everything would go as smoothly as possible. On Friday, he decided he would make sure Draco would be there the following evening.

“Dray? Can I ask you something?”

“Of course!”

“Well, you know… the kids aren’t there tomorrow, and I was wondering if you’d like for us to go out, watch a movie and eat somewhere? Just us, for once.”

“I…” Draco seemed speechless. Had Harry been too forward? But before he had time to back down, the blond started talking again. “I’d very much like to! Do you ‘ave a movie you want to see? Or a restaurant you’d like to go to?”

“Don’t worry about anything. I’m taking care of it!”

“Parfait!” Said the blond, winking.

Draco speaking French and winking at the same time nearly had Harry running to the bathroom to take care of a little – quite above average in fact – problem. The following evening might turn out even better than Harry had planned. Not that he was complaining.

**

At 5 o’clock on Saturday, Harry knocked to Draco’s bedroom door. They were going to several places but none of them required a specific outfit, so Harry had dressed in a pretty casual manner: black jeans, a green t-shirt, a blue jean jacket and white sneakers. He did nothing more with his untameable hair and wore contacts instead of his usual glasses. Noticing he had not had any answer, he knocked again.

“Dray? You’re ready.”

“Une minute. Merde ! Je l’ai mise où, putain ! ‘Arry, ‘ave you sin my lezer jacket anywhere?”

“Yes! It was in the living room; do you want me to go and get it for you?”

“No! Don’t bother.” He opened the door slightly. “Accio jacket!” Said jacket came zooming to the room and Draco shut the door right after. It was a matter of seconds before he opened it again, this time in order to go out because he was ready.

“Finally. What took you so…” He could not finish his sentence, too gobsmacked by the sight he had before him. Draco was wearing a pair of skin-tight black jeans, a white V-necked t-shirt which showed exactly the right amount of soft porcelain skin, a black leather jacket and a pair of low-rise black Dr Martens. He had let his hair down, having seemingly curled some strands. Along with his usual black nail polish, he wore a few silver rings and a pair of stud earrings. But the best thing, in Harry’s opinion, was the discreet glitter highlighting his cheekbones.

“I’m sorry for making you wait. How do I look? I didn’t overdo it, did I?”

“You… God! You look absolutely stunning Dray! You didn’t overdo it at all! You’re just beautiful!” At that Draco chuckled, like actually properly chuckled, and Harry could have died just from that sound. Soon, the chuckled turned into a somewhat bitter laugh and Harry looked a bit confused.

“Damn you and you mixed signals! It may be blunt but I’m going to ask right away so I can know where I’m standing. ‘Arry, did you ask me to dinner as a friend, or is this a date? Like, a _date_ date?”

“I… I had hoped it would be a date. But if you are not okay with that, we can go to dinner just as friends or even don’t go at all if you prefer. I don’t want to force anything on you or make you uncomfortable. But, yes, I had hoped it would be a _date_ date.”

“Well, it is a date then. But you better be dropping me home at the end of the night.” They both laughed.

“I’ll even accompany you to your bedroom door and wish you goodnight.”

“We’ll see about that.” Draco answered with a suggestive wink.

Soon after, they left to go see a movie, their first stop on this date night. Harry had chosen the movie _Kill Your Darlings_ and they had held hands during the whole movie. Once it ended, they went to a restaurant they both liked and talked about the movie while waiting for their order.

“I promise! The actor playing Allen Ginsberg looks exactly like you ‘Az!”

“Bollocks! He looks nothing like me, Dray! First of all, my eyes are green, and his are blue!”

“Oh, believe me, I am very aware of the colour of your eyes.”

“Is that so? How come, Draco?” A playful smile was drawn on Harry’s lips.

“Well, I may have been looking at them for quite some time now, and I must admit that I came to like them very much.” Harry took Draco’s hand in his.

“I bet you did, sweetheart.” Draco blushed so hard at the pet name that it was nearly as comical as it was endearing for Harry to watch.

“I… Did… You…”

“Your orders. So, a cheese salad for you sir, and a burger for you. Enjoy!” They thanked the waitress and the remainder of dinner passed in silence, a light blush still tainting Draco’s cheeks.

As they came home, they chose to enjoy their alone time a bit more and watched another movie on the TV. They ended up choosing Harry’s favourite, _Moulin Rouge!_. He sang along to nearly every song. This did not seem to bother Draco who only got closer to the other man as the movie progressed. He was not even sure he fully understood what the movie was about but seeing how happy Harry was and how he was singing his heart out was more important to Draco than any movie. That is why, when the ending credits started rolling, Draco made a move. He sat in Harry’s lap, facing him and held up his hands to take the younger’s face, leaned in and kissed him. While the kiss was chaste at first, Harry soon kissed him back and it grew more heated. They broke it eventually, taking their time to decide where they wanted all of this to go.

They chose to take it to the bedroom. Nobody was surprised when, in the morning, Molly and Ron found them naked in bed together. They had come because they were late for Sunday lunch at the Burrow and everybody had started worrying. After Ron had grumbled something about seeing more than he needed, the new couple got up and got dressed in order to leave for the Burrow as soon as possible.

Once in the Weasleys’ house, they were greeted by silence and knowing looks. Molly and Ron had probably spilled everything. Eventually, some noticed that they were not trying to hide it because they were holding hands and smiled. The silence was of short duration because as soon as Ginny walked into the room, the small child in her arms started talking rather loudly.

“Dad! Papa! I played with Mum on a bwoom!”

After he greeted his ex-wife and got James in his arms, Ginny whispered something to Harry.

“I’m glad you two found each other, he really makes you happy.” She said, smiling at him and Draco.

Harry smiled back and focused on his son again, asking him about his weekend while Draco had moved over to where Andromeda stood. He greeted her and thanked her for looking after Teddy. Soon enough, the little family was back together, sitting on the sofa, the two boys held lovingly between their two loving fathers. Overwhelmed by all of this cuteness, Molly could not help taking a photo of them which would soon join all of the others on the fridge. Later, Harry would ask her for a copy of it and put it on his bedside table.

**

At what had seemed to be record speed, Harry and Draco had soon gotten married. James was 4 and Teddy was 10 when the couple decided to adopt three other magical children. They had, at first, just wanted two and had chosen siblings. Albus was 2 and Lily was barely 1 years old. They had lost their parents in a car crash not long before. But when they had arrived at the orphanage, they had also noticed a blond boy who would always stay by Albus’ side. Scorpius was also 2 years old and Albus’ best friend. His father never recognised him, and his mother had died from an incurable illness. Harry and Draco could not bear separating the two friends, so they decided they had enough space in Grimmauld Place to adopt the three of them.

Despite the difficult past each member of their little family had, they were all very happy and lived a life full of laughter and love. Draco never lost his accent, and, to Harry’s greatest pleasure, the children ended up having a small one as well. Neither men had ever expected to live such a happy life, and had they been told when they were at school that they would marry each other, they would never have believed it. And yet, here they were.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I truly hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Comments and kudos are always welcome ^^


End file.
